Dark Knight
by Kumiko-Walker
Summary: Percy goes to save Artemis and Annabeth, but he doesn't have the power for going against the army of Kronos. But a knight appears to help him... a very dark and scary knight. Nico/Percy, older!dark!Nico
1. The voice in my head

**Dark Knight**

_1. The voice in my head_

Percy didn't know what to do.

Annabeth was gone, Thalia was furious, Artemis and her Huntresses looked at him like he had some sort of mortal plague, and Bianca continued to tremble and cry for what she just saw.

"Hey, it's all right…", whispered the son of Poseidon putting an arm behind the back of the twelve years old girl.

"How is this all right…? I don't know what the hell it's happening and… and I'm scarred!", and then she kept crying with her hands that covered her red and tired face. Percy understand her: it all happened so suddenly that even him had difficulties to think that it was all happened in only one night.

"I promise that you'll be save for now on…", whispered again the black haired male approaching the little girl and continued to whisper in her ears comfortable words. He really didn't know what to do in a situation like that.

"Bianca", a voice behind them said and then the two turned around to face Zoe Nightshade, the Lieutenant of the Huntresses of Artemis. Her eyes flopped to the young girl to the son of Poseidon with contempt. "Percy Jackson", she said with venom like he was the worse monster that she encounter. "My lady wants to speak with the two of you", Zoe didn't seem pleased with that but the orders were orders.

Bianca and Percy followed her in a tent made with animal furs and then they faced a twelve years old girl with silver eyes near a fire.

"Bianca di Angelo, Percy Jackson", she stopped for two seconds and turned her attention on their faces, but then she continued to speak. "I want to know from you two what happened in the school" said the goddess gesturing to them to sit down and so they did.

Percy and Bianca exchanged a look and then they started to speak. Artemis didn't talk for the entire time, but her eyebrows twitched few times and so did the ones of Zoe.

"Alright", sighed Artemis with a dark look in her silver eyes. "Bianca di Angelo, I want to speak with you", started the goddess and then she glared to Percy. "In private" so the boy had to stood up and went outside the tent.

He approached Thalia who was sitting on the ground with the arms crossed on the chest.

"How was the goddess of hunt?", asked the girl with blue eyes once Percy sat down next to her.

"Uhm… she hates me…", sighed the son of Poseidon looking to the sky above them. The wind was cold and he was tired, but he didn't want to go to sleep. He feared the dreams, because demigod dreams weren't so happy like some other human… they made him saw what he didn't want.

Thalia laughed and looked straight in his eyes. "Don't worry, she hates all the men in this world… the fact that she didn't transform you in something horrible is the greatest result that you could imagine!", and then she continued laughing. But Percy knew that it was a desperate laugh. Annabeth was her friends after all, she was obviously sad about her.

After some minutes of completely silence, Bianca went out of the tent. But she was… different somehow.

"No… no!", whispered Thalia once she met the eyes of the twelve years old and then she stood up with a strange look.

"Thalia, what's wrong?!", asked the son of Poseidon worried and stood up next to the daughter of Zeus.

"They asked me if I wanted to join the hunt…", started Bianca with her voice barely audible. A spark of worry started to grown in the eyes of Percy and he looked straight in the black orbs of the young girl. "And I said yes", whispered the new Huntress in the end.

Percy didn't know what to think, he was completely frozen in the spot he stood.

"But… what about the camp?", he asked slowly and his hands began to tremble.

"You're going to the camp now", replied a voice behind Bianca and Artemis came out to the darkness and looked to each one of them. Next to her, Zoe Nightshade had a dark glare on her face and the arms where crossed on her chest.

"But… how…? And don't you come with us?", Percy had a blank expression on his face. He didn't know what to think anymore. What was happened to Annabeth? Why was Thalia so angry with the Huntresses? What'll happed to Bianca now?

_You don't have to think to that now…_, came a voice in his mind and he snapped his head to his right side, looking for the boy (because that was a male voice), but he didn't see anybody there.

"Percy?", asked Thalia worried and he looked to her with wide eyes.

"Ah… sorry… what was you saying?", asked the son of Poseidon slowly blinking a few times. He had imagine that voice… it was impossible that someone could speak in his mind. Well, if it weren't a god, but the gods hated him so he assumed that he was just tired.

"Lady Artemis said that she's going to a hunt and we, including the huntresses, are going to Camp Half-Blood with her brother", explained the daughter of Zeus annoyed and with a dark tone. She really didn't liked the fact that the Huntresses were going with them.

"Ah…", was the only response that Percy was able to formulate. Yes, he was pretty tired.

After a bit, a Maserati Spider went in the snow with all it brightness. And then a handsome man with a brilliant smile get out of the car.

"Hey sis! How are you?" he asked approaching Artemis, who was a little annoyed for the "sis".

"Girls… and boy", she said glaring to Percy. "Meet my brother Apollo", sighed the goddess looking to the handsome man in front of her.

And then, after a little discussion between the two twins, all the group went in the yellow school bus.

But before Percy had the possibility to go in the bus, a spark of light caught his attention. He turned around a saw a pair of black sun glasses on the ground. Strange, I didn't seen them before, but before he could something the voice of Thalia woke him up.

"Hey, seaweed brain! Come on, get in the car!", she yelled from inside the bus, and Percy had just to complain.

After the bus disappeared in the blue sky and Artemis began her hunt, a sound of footsteps was heard in the woods.

A boy probably around the sixteen years appeared out of nowhere with a dark grin on his face. He was pale and tall, with curly black hair and dark long jacket that reached his foots.

The boy picked up the sunglasses and he put them on his face, hiding his black and mischievous eyes.

"This is going to be fun…", he laughed with dark tone and looked to the sky where the bus disappeared not so long before. Then he smirked and put a foot on the shadow of a tree and, like he arrived, he disappeared in the darkness.

* * *

_Author's Note: I always wanted to write a story with an older Nico! So I though... why not? And here we are! I want to say a huge thank you if you are reading this and didn't get bored on halfway XD This Nico have a dark humor but he's much more mature than the Nico we know. And I'll obviously do some twist on the plot of the books! Thank you for reading and if you want to write me a review I'll be more than happy!_


	2. The dream

**Dark Knight**

_2. The dream_

Percy collapsed on his bed in Poseidon's cabin with an heavy sigh. He wanted to stop all the things that was happening around him. The Huntresses of Artemis didn't stop for a second to glare at him, Thalia was so mad to him because of the loss to the Flag, all the camp made a fuss for the prophecy of the damn mummy, I couldn't go to the quest, and Annabeth wasn't here to scowl him like she always did… he just wanted to sleep and didn't make any dream. But obviously his mind didn't agree with him.

_He was alone._

_Pitch black was the only thing he saw. He knew that it was all a dream… and demigods' dreams sucked…_

_Normally he tough that it was only a night without dreams… but he was too conscious for that type of dream…_

_"Never though that I really have the possibility to encounter you in dreams… your mind is simple to penetrate…", laughed an amused voice behind him and Percy immediately turned around with a hand in his pocket for searching Riptide, but that was only a dream so he didn't have his sword with him._

_"Don't worry… I won't hurt you… for now", chucked the person, enjoying how Percy made a step back with cautious eyes._

_Percy couldn't see this person, but he was sure to have heard that voice before, but he was sure that he was a man._

_And then he realized._

_"You're the voice in my head some time before", exclaimed the son of Poseidon with wide eyes, with the result of a snicker from the other boy._

_"It's the first time someone calls me like that… but, well, not much people know me and are still alive", laughed the voice moving forward. Percy didn't see him, but he could sense his movement in the darkness around him._

_"Who are you? A servant of Kronos?", asked the hero trying to see the other boy but failing. It was so dark… the first time he had an experience like this._

_The boy stopped moving and Percy could feel a cold breeze around him, like he was in winter. Well, it was winter, but still._

_"I'm not a servant of that old man", spat the voice with an angry tone, like he was insulted in one of the worst method possible._

_"Then who are you…?", asked again Percy with cautious tone. Something in his head told him to not angry this boy._

_"A member of family, you could say…", laughed amused the voice, and the air in the dream returned to be warm. It was like the entire dream was on the control of that boy. It was a bit scary and it was the first time Percy saw something like this._

_"What you want from me? I don't even know you", hissed the son of Poseidon defensive glaring to the dark. It wasn't fair that the other could see him and not vice versa!_

_"Oh I just want you to rest in life, nothing more… because if you die before your sixteen's I'm going to have a few problems, and I __**really **__don't want more problems than I already have… and you have to move that cute ass of yours and go on that quest for saving the goddess…", replied the voice with a serious tone._

_Percy went red and I didn't know what to say. He was embarrassed! Never had someone said to him that he had a cute ass! What an embarrassing conversation! But then he went serious again and looked wide eyes to the dark, where he thought that the boy was._

_"You… you want me to go on the quest I was forbid to go?"_

_"Wow, you're really slow", chuckled the boy. "Yes, I want you to go, without you this quest'll be a disaster so you have to go… if I remember correctly you did something like this before? For saving the three of the daughter of Zeus, right?"_

_"Thalia", corrected the son of Poseidon crossing his arms on his chest. "Are you… a stalker or something like that?" he asked cautiously and made a step back. He didn't want a stalker!_

_The person laughed amused very hard that the entire dream trembled. "Oh, no… but you're really very famous you know? Your quests and victories arrived even to my ears…", replied the boy with a strange tone. It was a mist of annoyed and amused, but there was a bit of angry too…_

_"Anyway", the voice of the boy cut Percy's thoughts off. "When you'll wake up you'll have a help for stalking the girls and the satyr"._

_Percy couldn't say anything and looked on the dark, but then he remembered hoe to speak and forced the words out of his mouth. "Are you… helping me?", he asked and in respond he had another huge laugh._

_"I? Oh no! But you see, I'm not the only one who is founds on you…", from the tone of the voice, that boy seemed to want to say something else, but a tremble on the dream distracted both._

_"Damn!", cursed the mysterious boy and Percy began to see a human figure in front of him. "I'm sorry, Perseus, but I have to go… I can't permit to the gods to know my existence… not now at least… but don't worry, we're going to see each other soon, so don't worry", chuckled the voice but he had a displeased tone._

_The last thing Percy saw was a pair of red eyes and then his mind went black._

Percy woke up with an heavy breath.

He cursed and raised up putting in place his Camp-Half Blood shirt.

Then he heard a strange noise from the door and he cautious went to it, with Riptide in his hand.

He opened the door and nearly slashing the sword on what it was in front of him when he blocked himself in time.

"_Hey boss! Don't kill me!_", said the pegasus and stepped back.

"Blackjack…", sighed the son of Poseidon with relief. Then he remembered what the voice of that said and looked at his horse with wide eyes.

"_You want to take a ride, boss?_", asked Blackjack happily and Percy just nodded, still didn't believe to what was happening.

That encounter was the begin of everything.

* * *

Author's note: this is my Happy New Year for all of you! And don't worry, all will be explained in the next chapters, even the red eyes! I'm so happy that I can finally write this story, it was constantly in my mind and finally I can write it! If you want to make me happy, can you write me a review please?


	3. A little help

**Dark Knight**

_3. A little help_

The Ophiotaurus bellowed scared when the army and Thorn surrounded his friends.

It was a trap and Percy didn't know what to do. Even if Apollo and Aphrodite helped him, nobody could save them now. A voice in his head was telling him that there was a person that could help them, all what he had to do was calling. But Percy wasn't so sure… that mysterious boy didn't contact him anymore after the dream before his departure in the quest.

The manticore smiled victorious and looked to each one of them, while his little army pointed their guns against them.

"Come on, Thalia Grace! Sacrifices the Ophiotaurus and burns his bowels!", encouraged Thorn with a grin, pointing the monster behind them.

Percy gritted his teeth with Riptide in his hand ready to attack.

No… it was impossible that that was the end of everything! But he couldn't protect the Ophiotaurus while combating with his friends.

_All you have to do is ask…_, came a voice in his mind and Percy forgot for a moment how to breath. It was him! But why he didn't help them and stop…?

_Now, I'm a little angry with you for letting Bianca die, so it's better if you ask, right? I don't have problem if your friends die, I care only for your life_, said the boy with a small laugh.

Percy gritted his teeth again. How could someone say something like that? It were human lives! But it was his fault that Bianca died… but… why that person cared for her? It didn't make sense…

It was a small pause from the mysterious person, and Thorn was getting angry with the passing of the seconds.

"Hurry up, daughter of Zeus! It'll be a shame if I have to kill you…", the manticore told to Thalia with furious eyes.

Thalia tightened her grip on the Aegis that keep the humans away for them. But it was obvious that they couldn't win.

_What do you say? It's more important to save your friends or ask me of my past, hum?_, even if Percy was reluctant to admit that, that boy was right. It was useless asking something to a person he didn't even know in face.

The son of Poseidon looked to his friends: Grover had his flute in hands but he was trembling, Zoe had her bow tense but she didn't know against who she had to shoot, Thalia had tears in her eyes. She didn't want to die again, she already had that horrible experience.

"Please…", began Percy with rotten voice and looking down with shame. "Please, help us…", mumbled barely audible and gritted his teeth. He wasn't a person that asked for help so often and the words didn't want to come up.

At first nothing happened and the manticore was ready to kill every single of them, but then the sky going dark. And it wasn't something like a tempest, no, it was like the darkness wanted to take possession of the world. A cold wind whipped the skin of Percy and he began to tremble. The darkness continued to expand and the shadows weren't definite anymore.

"W-What the Hades is happening?!", asked Zoe who didn't know how act in a situation like that, In all her two-thousand of years, she didn't saw something like that.

The humans, suddenly, fell on the ground like rotten dolls with blank orbs and the guns were forgotten at their side.

"W-What?", the manticore wasn't able to formulate anything else. His army was defeat in even one second!

But it wasn't the end of all. The darkness seemed to thickening more and a grumble made the ground tremble. Hard.

Thalia clung to Percy and so did Grover, Zoe was the more reluctant but in the end she grope the back of the shirt of the son of Poseidon.

It was like an earthquake, but with a dark aura around the ground, like some zombie or devil wanted to get out from the Underworld.

Percy couldn't say anything, he could only watch how, at the foots of Thorn, a big rift began to appear. It was red and black, and continued to stretch every second.

"What… is that?", asked the unsure voice of Grover and Percy was impressed to see that his friend had still the capacity to talk.

"I… don't know…", was the respond of the son of Poseidon that had the eyes so wide that it was a miracle that they still didn't chop off from the head. And he wasn't lying, he really didn't know what the Hades was happening!

Suddenly the rift opened and the manticore found himself thrown under the ground with a horrible scream. The rift closed itself with a big _BOOM! _that made tremble the four.

The sky, little by little, began to return to his original colour and the cold wind was, slowly, going away.

Nobody dared to speak. It was like they frozen in the spot. It wasn't possible that something like that to happen. And a horrible thought began to enter in Percy's mind. The darkness, the cold wind… no, it wasn't possible, only him and Thalia were the children of the Big Three, nobody else. The only thought made Percy shudder.

The coldest laugh that he ever heard filled his mind with violence. It was like he had a strong headache, but it was thousand worse. Percy staggered a bit and he leaded on Grover for support.

"Are you all right, Percy?", asked the satyr with worry and helped his friend to stay straight.

"Mh… yes…", muttered the son of Poseidon with a hand on his head. The laugh died the exact instant that the sky returned on his normal colour and Percy began to feel better.

"You're sure?", asked again Grover while the other nodded. The satyr knew that he was sort of lying, but he seemed to not want to speak of it, so he didn't say anything.

"The Ophiotaurus… we have to deal with Bessie…", whispered Percy looking to the monster. He couldn't believe that that little and sweet creature could destroy the gods.

"That's right", nodded Zoe but she had the same fearful expression on her face of Percy.

"I'm going", muttered Grover raising a hand. "I-I'm the only one that can speak with him", stammered with red cheeks when all his friends looked at him with wide eyes.

"Grover is right", smiled Percy trying to cheering his friend. "I'll ask dad to help him", added in the end looking straight to Zoe who nodded.

"But this'll need a big offer", warned Thalia observing the movements of her cousin.

Percy grabbed the lion's fur on his shoulders but stopped when he heard the voice of the boy in his mind.

_Are you sure? Won't you regret this?_, asked but Percy just looked to the sea and then to Zoe. No, he won't regret that.

"If I'll survive to this… it'll not be for a lion's fur…", answered Percy to that question taking off the fur. "I'm not Hercules", added firmly, throwing the lion's fur in the sea, that absorbed it immediately.

_Please dad, help Grover and the Ophiotaurus to arrive save to the Olympus_, pried the boy with close eyes.

Grover climbed on the back of Bessie and then they disappeared in the sea.

Then Thalia, Zoe and him began to go to the garden of the Huntress sisters and hoped to arrive before sunset.

"Don't be so sure to be the only ones…", warned a voice looking to the three of them while they were walking in the street searching for Annabeth's dad.

The boy stood up from the bench where was sitting.

The sunglasses blinked to the contact of the sun and boy laughed a bit absorbed in his thoughts.

"Bianca was right… Percy Jackson is sure an interesting person!", grinned the mysterious boy before walking away in the darkness.

* * *

_Author's note: this chapter was really fun to write and it's a bit loger than the others (not so much thought...). Hope that you liked this and continue to read this story ;) feel free to ask question if you want._


End file.
